Allied Soldier
The Allied Solider is the main character of Castle Wolfenstein and Beyond Castle Wolfenstein (and the short story Escape From Wolfenstein). He did not have a name (and said to be 'you'). He is the inspiration for William Joseph B.J. Blazkowicz in later games. Background At some point during World War II, Soldier either enlisted or was drafted by the Allies to fight against the Axis forces. As of August 17th, 1943 he had risen to the rank of Captain within the Air ForceExcerpt from Escape From Wolfenstein: "Don't be a fool, captain, you know that you will tell us everything before long." and acted as the bombadier for a B-17 bomber crew in the Schweinfurt raid on a Nazi fighter plane manufacturing plant somewhere in Europe, during which his bomber was shot down by 'fighters that were supposedly drawn south with the other formation', killing most of his other crewmates. The Soldier survived the crash landing but was captured by Nazi soldiers. Recognising his status as a bomb aimer, the Soldier was taken prisoner and led back to Castle Wolfenstein for interrogation in the hopes that he might give them information on the US' Norden bombsight instrument.Excerpt from Escape From Wolfenstein: "Tell us about the Norden bombsight and how it works!" Escape from Castle Wolfenstein Soldier languished in Castle Wolfenstein for several daysExcerpt from Escape From Wolfenstein: 'How long ago was it? Lets see...the Schweinfurt raid was on the seventeenth, August seventeenth. Only last Tuesday.', sharing a cell with a British Soldier and taking it in turns to be subjected to the SS' interrogation methods. One day his cellmate, fatally injured after a failed escape attempt, passed a gun and ten bullets to him and told him that it was vitally important that he find the plans for Operation Rheingold, which he knew were being kept somewhere in the castle, and escape across the border to Switzerland from where the information could be passed on to Allied intelligence and he could get back home. Vowing to complete his fallen comrade's mission and staying with him to his final breath, the soldier loaded his gun and began navigating the labyrinthine corridors of Castle Wolfenstein, dodging SS agents, gunfighting stormtroopers and looting rooms and bodies for supplies. After successfully retrieving the plans, he escaped from the Castle using an escape route told to him by a fellow prisoner accidentally caught in the crossfire of a gunfight between him and a German soldier. After escaping, he spent the next few days trekking across the country avoiding Nazi search partiesExcerpt from Escape From Wolfenstein: 'I don't remember much of what happened the next day or two, but it seems that I just kept going away from the dogs. It is even possible that the Germans, by heading towards the border, kept me from wandering aimlessly until they picked me up.' until he finally reached the safety of the neutral Swiss border. Attempted assassination of Adolf Hitler Some time after his escape, he was given a new assignment: to infiltrate a German bunker where Adolf Hitler would be holding a top-secret meeting with his senior staff, to plant a bomb in the conference room where the meeting would be held and to get out again. Behind the scenes * It is likely that the soldier is American by nationality, due to his referring to himself as a bombadier in the short story Escape From Wolfenstein; in the Commonwealth Armed Forces this role is referred to as a Bomb Aimer. ** Additionally the Norden bombsight, a device for measuring speed and distance during bombing runs, was developed by the USAAF and was primarily used during the war by USAAF aircraft. Gallery File:Castlewolfcomic.jpg File:CastleWolfensteinDosEnding.png File:BCWDosEnding.png File:EscapefromWolfensteinsstory.jpg References External links *Evolution of a Hero Category:Castle Wolfenstein characters Category:Beyond Castle Wolfenstein characters Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Beyond Castle Wolfenstein Category:Males Category:Main Protagonists